


What a great Halloween!

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Animal cro, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Jack (Animal Crossing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Kudos: 3





	What a great Halloween!

Jack hummed to himself, glancing at his phone he grinned. It was 11:00pm, 30th of September. His time was almost here. How spooky!   
Halloween was around the corner, he had to start planning immediately. Which loyal minion would help him this year? What fabulous prize would they receive and what candy would he get?   
He chuckled to himself and set the phone aside and got up, glancing around his semi messy room he picked up a piece of candy and unwrapped it before eating it.  
"I feel these Halloween will be.. Very fun. Well, Halloween is always fun isn't it? But with the help of my Loyal Minions.. I can make this the best Halloween ever." he declared, getting an idea.   
"This will be one lucky minion indeed! Hoo hoo!" he laughed to himself before picking up paper and writing a letter to the lucky villager who would receive it. It detailed how this would be the best Halloween and how he'd be there on their island to witness it.   
"This will be extra spooky and I will get extra candy, how devilish indeed! Hee hee hee!" he grins as he signed off the letter. He glanced around his room and left, tossing the letter onto a counter and plucking a portrait of himself down from the wall.  
"This shall do! They'll be so gobsmacked they'll do whatever I want! Hee hee! Hoo hoo! Jack you're such a genius!" he set the portrait down and clapped his hands together.  
"Now then.. Time to Decorate!" he turned around to face his kitchen. While sure, his home was decorated for Halloween every day, it was now Halloween season, it need some more decoration! Spine chilling, bone tingling, sweating breaking, decoration! That's exactly what he needed.  
He snapped his fingers, a line of pumpkin lights appeared on the wall. He grinned to himself and rubbed his hands together devilishly. He liked where this was going.  
He walked throughout his spooky home, making sure everything was decorated as it should be. Not a single wall was left untouched, every wall had at least a real---fake cobweb or skeleton hanging off it.  
"Almost done. I just need to send this to the post office." Jack thought aloud as he snapped his fingers, sending the signed letter along with the gift to the post office. If they didn't want to be tricked they'd get it to them as early as possible.   
He laughed to himself and collapsed on his bright orange couch, yawning. He reached for his spider-themed phone and picked it up, reading the new text he had.  
He groaned in annoyance, it was from Jingle, the reindeer. While sure.. Jingle hadn't done anything, his holiday always ruins Halloween! When you go to stores you always see Christmas things immediately before Halloween things! He couldn't understand why people found Christmas that good anyway.  
Aren't candy, costumes and scares good enough? Of course they are. Some pumpkins are just a little silly. It's understandable.  
Jack shook his head to himself, leaving Jingle on read.  
"Mm.. I need something to suck on--! Oo! I'm sure I have my favourite lollipop in my candy bowl!" he yelled excitedly, scrambling up and running to his room, jumping over any decorations he may accidentally run into.  
He grabbed the lollipop and grins, flopping down onto his bed and licking it before sucking on the sugary treat. He was content for awhile, planning to himself what amazing tricks he'd do this year while finishing off the lollipop. He chewed on the stick as he wrote some of the ideas down before tossing it aside. He'd pick it up later... Probably.  
He pulled the blanket close and hummed.  
"This will be an amazing Halloween." he smiled wider and closed his eyes.


End file.
